The Flower of Immortal
by fauves
Summary: “You can feel it too?” she asked curiously. His tone was shaky, “Feel what?” She replied, “Love.” Neville tries to get closer to Luna, with his five senses? But is that enough to winher heart? For the 5 days and senses challenge. To mustardgirl1128


**Disclaimer: 'Tis not my mine. So P**

**Dedication: mustardgirl1128**

**The Flower of Immortal**

_By Pinky Green_

**Monday**

**See**

He quietly followed her, as she slowly crept out of Hagrid's Hut, fragilely storing something into her bag she always walked around in, embroidered with little flowers.

Her pale legs blended in with her purple knitted cardigan and lilac leggings.

He gazed at her as she called out for the Wrackspurts to come.

Her silver blonde hair flowed down to her waist, and he nearly thought, for a moment, that she was a metaphysical person. All the Loony Lovegood, perhaps she wasn't Loony, and was metaphysical.

He shook his head, imagining what it would be like to spend every minute of his life with her, looking after children, together.

Feeling warm again.

At home.

He sighed; his grandmother was a very kind woman but Neville didn't feel so much at home.

If his parents weren't dead, would his life be different?

He blocked the thought of _home_ out of his head, and turned his gaze to her once more.

Her icy, deep blue eyes stood out for him, and there was always that twinkle in them.

He walked away, before he had to go on a Wrackspurt Hunt with her.

He was too worried to be included in her Wrackspurt world.

**Tuesday**

**Hear**

She smiled up at him.

He gazed into her eyes.

He closed his eyes, as she told him to do.

She curled a branch of hair behind her ear.

"You can feel it too?" she asked curiously.

His tone was shaky, "Feel what?"

"Love."

He froze. She hadn't meant love _between_ them, had she?

"Love where?"

"Inside every heart, Neville," she spoke, her cool, soft voice flowing out, like a dove flying by. "Is love."

"Even You-Know-Who's?"

She chuckled a little. "Yes, I do ponder about that question. But I think there is."

"Why do you say so?"

"There must be, because he's a human. Once, in his life. But he has lost love." She paused. "Love only comes a few times in life, and you ought to keep it when it's there. Or you forget what it feels to be in love. Like Nargles, and Wrackspurts."

_Love_. The word was odd in his opinion.

Love was a happy thing.

Love was a sad thing.

Love was something, he thought, You-Know-Who could never have.

"Have you ever been in love, Luna?"

He never got an answer, because Ginny had arrived and the conversation had now changed.

**Wednesday**

**Smell**

Her smell smelt so much like smell that you _couldn't_ smell.

It was filled with lots of smells.

Rosemary, honey, nature, oxygen, _chicken_.

But Neville loved her that way.

Her hair smelt of fresh mature grass.

She smiled, as she turned around to find him so close to her.

He blushed as she led him to the Forest to catch Wrackspurts.

He was still worried, all right, but he loved her.

He _wanted_ to be part of her world.

**Thursday**

**Taste**

He cautiously wrapped the blindfold around his eyes.

She explained to him how the game worked.

He opened his mouth, as a strawberry was gently pushed into his mouth. "It's a strawberry, of course."

xxx

"Chocolate?" He laughed.

She grinned, though he couldn't see. "No, you're actually chewing raisins."

xxx

"Rosemary?" He grimaced, and grinned to hear that he was correct.

She said the next would be a trickier one.

He waited, and waited.

And suddenly he had the biggest shock of his life.

She leant towards him, and put in his hand a thimble.

His spine tingled.

She slowly closed her eyes and planted her lips softly onto his.

He opened his mouth, and the taste of her saliva even had a tang at the end.

It was a sweet strawberry.

His favourite fruit.

And he didn't know if he'd ever be able to taste anything like that again.

Or receive a kiss from her.

**Friday**

**Feel**

It was his last day at Hogwarts.

She had a solemn smile on.

He had never ever seen her cry.

He hugged her, breathing in her smell.

He would never receive love from her.

He was living as part of Hannah Abbot's life.

She waved goodbye, and started to walk away.

He stopped her and squeezed her hand, as a way to ask for forgiveness.

She asked him why he wanted her to forgive him.

But he didn't answer.

He hugged her once more, feeling her petite figure against his.

Her skin was as smooth as polished wood.

He would never forget that.

**Saturday**

**The Flower of Immortal**

He would never forget her.

And there was always something about Luna Lovegood.

Something that was there.

Something you couldn't see, hear, smell, taste or feel.

A flower of immortal.

Deep in her heart.

Something no one could ever gain for free nor break.

The Flower of Immortal was…

_Love_.

**A/N: How was it? Review to tell me your verdict.**


End file.
